Mandie and the Secret Lover
by MandieFan
Summary: While on Christmas break from College for the last time Mandie tries to figure out if the man who loved her all her life still loves her.
1. Home

Here's my very first fanfiction! Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism.

Please note that this is more of a love story than a mystery and that I didn't put the twins Carl and Carol in this story. I always found it strange that Elizabeth had twins when she was some where between the age of forty and fifty. Anyways now that's all cleared up, Happy reading!

* * *

The snow was beginning to fall as Mandie and Uncle John were on there way home from the train station. Mandie was home for the christmas holidays from college for the last time before she would graduate in the spring.

"Celia will be coming tomorrow with her mother, Aunt Rebecca won't be coming though she's staying home with Molly. When will everyone else arrive?" Mandie asked Uncle John.

"Uncle Ned, Morning Star, Sallie, and Dimar will be arriving on the 23rd, Mr. Guyer and Jonathan will be arriving on the 22nd, and I believe your grandmother will be arriving with Senator Morton tomorrow." Uncle John told her.

"What about Joe and the Woodard's. Will they be coming?" Mandie asked quickly. She hadn't seen Joe since last Christmas and missed him a good deal. She'd spent the summer touring England with her grandmother and hadn't seen him all summer break.

Uncle John smiled. "The Woodard's will be arriving on the 22nd in the morning and Joe will be arriving by train from college early in the afternoon." at that moment the pulled up to the house. Jason Bond, the housekeeper met them.

"It sure is good to see you back Miss Amanda." he said.

"Just you wait Mr. Jason this spring I'm graduating from college then I'm staying put at home." Mandie told him as she climbed out of the carriage and walked into the house.

"Amanda." her beautiful mother Elizabeth said as she came to give her a hug. "Mother I've missed you so much!" Mandie said.

"I've missed you too dear. Go and say hello to Aunt Lou and then go get tidied up for dinner." Elizabeth said.

Mandie was walking towards the kitchen, when she spotted Snowball in the hall. "Snowball." Mandie said as she picked him up. Snowball meowed.

"Missy Manda, you'se going to go off playin with dat white cat of yours without so much as a hello to me or Aunt Lou." Liza, the young house maid said with her hands on her hips.

"Lawsy mercy Liza you leaves my chile alone to do what she wants." Aunt Lou said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Aunt Lou, how are you? I've missed you so much!" Mandie said as she hugged the house keeper.

"Jus fine my chile. But looks at you. What have they been feedin' you at that school, we needs to feeds you up. But you'se gwine have to wait a 'lil while dinner's not quite ready." Aunt Lou said.

"I have to go upstairs and get changed anyways." Mandie said.

"I'll comes with you Missy Manda!" Liza said.

"Only for a lil while, then you comes righ' down to set du table." Aunt Lou said.

Mandie and Liza walked upstairs to Mandie's bedroom, with Snowball at their heals. Uncle John had already put Mandie bag in her room.

"Just think Liza, in the spring when I graduate I'll be home to stay!" Mandie said happily.

"But what bout when you marry the doctuhs son?" Liza said. Mandie blushed.

"Liza, how many times have I told you. I'm not going marrying Joe." Mandie said furiously. "I'm nineteen years old, too old to play silly love games." Mandie said.

"But he's crazy bout you Missy Manda." Liza said.

"No Joe is not 'crazy' about me." Mandie told her.

"Well I'se better be gettin down to help Aunt Lou." Liza said as she got up and left the room.

"Don't be too long getting ready, dinner shou be bout ready." Liza called down the hall.

Mandie emptied out her bag as she thought about Joe. Her lifelong friend. He'd alway been there for her. Even before her father died. Thinking about her father made her sad and think she'd have to go to the Charley Gap on summer break so she could visit her father's grave.

Mandie chose a new dress and went into the bathroom to change and wash up. She went downstairs to find her mother and Uncle John. In the hall she bumped into Liza who was going upstairs to get Mandie to come down for supper.

"Aunt Lou says dinner be ready." Liza told Mandie. Liza went back to the kitchen as Mandie headed to the dining room.

Mother and Uncle John were already seated. Mandie sat down and her mother asked "Is Celia coming for Christmas?."

"Celia and her mother will be coming tomorrow. Aunt Rebecca is staying home with Molly though." Mandie said.

"Polly and her mother will be coming over on the 23rd to help decorate for the Christmas Eve Ball." Elizabeth said.

Mandie groaned under her breath about Polly. "I forgot about the Christmas ball." Mandie said.

"We sent invitations to everyone. I bet the boys didn't forget about it, with all the pretty girls." Uncle John said with a wink.

"We sent invitations to your friends Robert, Tommy, Mary Lou, George, and of course Joe, Polly, Celia, Jonathan, Sallie, and Dimar will all be here." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you for inviting everyone. I'm sure we'll all have a good time." Mandie said with a smile.

At that moment Liza came in with dinner and everyone ate in silence.

When they'd finished eating Elizabeth said. "You'd better get to bed Amanda dear, tomorrow your grandmother, Senator Morton, and as you said Celia and her mother will be arriving."

Mandie went up to bed with Snowball. She was so excited about Christmas it was her favorite time of year. She snuggled into bed and dreamt of all the Christmas wonders that would lie in store.

* * *

There you go! What did you think? If you enjoyed the story please review! Who do y'all think the characters should end up with?

~MandieFan


	2. Suspicious Card

Here's chapter two. I've been trying to incorporate a bit of a mystery into this story but as I wrote at the beginning of the last chapter this is more of a romance story than a mystery.

A big thank you to mandiefan, LovetheLord, mk4life, Katy, and Annefan for reviewing Chapter 1. Your reviews made my day!

* * *

Mandie woke suddenly as Liza crept into her room to light the fire.

"I'se sorry I woke you up Missy Manda." Liza said.

"That's alright Liza, I might as well get up." Mandie told her.

"Well don' be too long, breakfust be ready soon." Liza said as she finished lighting the fire and left the room.

Mandie got up and chose a crimson coloured wool dress to wear and went into the bathroom to wash up. She headed downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, but that changed when Aunt Lou shooed her out of the kitchen, telling her breakfast was being served in the dining room. Mother and Uncle John were already there.

"This afternoon I'm going Christmas shopping I will ask Celia's mother and your grandmother if they would like to come. You and Celia may come if you wish." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sure Celia would love to go." Mandie said.

After breakfast Mandie decided to go for a walk in the yard. To her dismay she met Polly at the edge of the property.

"Hello Mandie! How are you?" Polly said, smiling.

"I'm fine Polly, How are you?" Mandie replied putting on a fake smile.

"I'm wonderful, say is anyone coming for Christmas, maybe Tommy?" Polly asked.

"Yes, but don't you mean Joe." Mandie said.

"No I said Tommy." Polly said. "Is he coming?"

"Yes." Mandie said, she was starting to get annoyed and she didn't understand why Polly was acting so strange.

"Well let me know when he arrives. I'm so excited for the Christmas ball." Polly said.

"Me too Polly." Mandie said. "I'd better get back home Celia should be arriving anytime now." She noticed a christmas card with a heart on it in her arms. Mandie pointed at the card. "What's that Polly?"

"Oh that's nothing. I'll see you later Mandie." Polly said hurriedly and quickly walked away.

"I hope I won't see you later." Mandie mumbled under her breath, wondering who had sent Polly that card.

Mandie took her time looking around at the snow and trees and took a detour to go and check on the secret tunnel. She couldn't understand why Polly was acting strange. She decided she'd better head back inside before Mother and Uncle John started looking for her.

Mandie went inside, hung her coat up on the hall tree, and suddenly her vision was obscured by a mane of bushy red hair.

"Mandie!" Celia shrieked as they hugged each other.

Uncle John was in the hall. "You two have been apart twenty four hours, not years." He said laughing.

"I'm so glad you're here for Christmas." Mandie said.

"Me too." said Celia.

"Come let's go put your bags up in my room." Mandie said, grabbing Celia's bag.

The girls headed up the stairs to Mandie's room. When they arrived Celia asked "Who else is coming for Christmas?"

"Uncle Ned, Morning Star, Dimar, and Sallie, Grandmother and Senator Morton are arriving at lunch, Jonathan and his father are coming tomorrow, Mary Lou and Geor-." Mandie was interrupted by Celia.

"I'm so glad Mary Lou and George got engaged and I'm so excited for their wedding in the spring, especially since she asked us to be in the wedding." Celia said excitedly.

"Me too George is really nice but he was definitely not meant for me." Mandie said.

"Sorry that I interrupted Mandie. Who else is coming?" Celia said.

"That's alright Celia. Mother said she invited Tommy and Robert Rogers." Mandie said, emphasizing Roberts name teasingly.

Celia smiled and blushed a little. "What about Joe." Celia said very teasingly.

Now it was Mandie's turn to blush. "What about Joe?" She said.

"Is he coming?" Celia said.

"Yes, of course." Mandie said, still blushing.

"I wonder what Joe's going to think about all of your male friends coming, especially Tommy." Celia said, smirking.

"Oh hush." Mandie said. Celia was still smirking.

"What about Adrian?" Celia asked.

"Oh Adrian… He's nice but too nice, I wrote to him that I was going away for Christmas." Mandie said.

"Yes, he doesn't say anything honest either 'Miss Amanda, with all your beauty and angelic looks…'" Celia said imitating Adrian's irish accent, laughing.

"Oh hush." Mandie said blushing. "We should go to lunch."

They headed downstairs to find Mother, Uncle John, Celia's mother, Grandmother, and Senator Morton.

"Hello Miss Amanda, Miss Celia." Senator Morton said nodding at them.

"Mandie, Celia so good to see you girls." Grandmother said giving them a hug and sitting down at the table.

When everyone was served and seated Elizabeth asked. "Are you girls coming shopping with us after lunch?"

Celia looked at Mandie and nodded. "Yes Mother."

"Then be ready at 1:30 in the front hall." Elizabeth said.

"And while you ladies are out shopping, me and Senator Morton will take the sleigh out to look around the countryside." Uncle John said.

Once they'd all finished eating Mandie said "Well we might as well get ready to go, see y'all in few minutes. And she and Celia went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! I'll try to post another chapter near the end of the month.

~MandieFan


	3. The Confession

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I have been really busy with school... Thanks so much for the reviews they make my day!

Annefan: I know, Mandie can be really mean to Polly when she's just trying to be nice.

mandiefan and mk4life: Here's the next chapter!

Neon-Night-Light: Thanks so much for reviewing!

Katy: Here's the next chapter. I promise to update more frequently.

Now here's the chapter!

* * *

By the time the women were ready to go shopping, Uncle John and Senator Morton had left on their tour of the countryside. When the women got to town, Celia and Mandie decided to go to the shops without their mothers or Grandmother. They went into a department store.

"I wonder what I could get Robert for Christmas." Celia said thoughtfully.

"Oh I'm sure Robert would love that." Celia said, looking around for handkerchiefs and thread.

Mandie looked around the store trying to decide what to get for Joe. In the end she got a handkerchief to embroider Joe's initials onto a light blue handkerchief with navy blue coloured thread. Mandie found Celia, who had found a green handkerchief and a ruby coloured thread.

"Let's go pay." Celia said walking to the front of the shop. Mandie and Celia purchased their gifts and went to wait in the carriage. Soon Celia's mother, Elizabeth, and Mrs. Taft arrived at the carriage with their arms full of parcels.

"Did you girls buy gowns for the ball?" Mrs. Taft asked.

"No Grandmother, I forgot about finding a dress to wear to the ball." Mandie said.

"Perhaps on Friday you would like to go with Sallie, Polly and Mary Lou?" Elizabeth said.

"That's a wonderful idea! Then all of the girls can find a ballgown." Mandie said, looking at Celia to see what she thought.

"I think that's a good idea." Celia said.

"Then that's settled. I will ask Abram to drive you all to town on Friday after lunch." Elizabeth said.

When they arrived home they had dinner and much to Mandie's pleasure there was chocolate cake for dessert. After dinner Celia and Mandie said goodnight to everyone and headed up to their room to start embroidering the handkerchiefs.

"I'm glad your mother invited Robert for Christmas." Celia said.

"You really do love him don't you? You were swooning over him when he visited you at college over Thanksgiving break." Mandie said to Celia. Celia blushed. Robert was a quiet and kind boy who showed a great interest in Celia and she loved him so much for his quiet ways.

"Mandie there's something I want to tell you." Celia said in a quiet tone.

"What? Is it something bad?" Mandie said surprised at Celia's quiet tone.

Celia shook her head and took a deep breath. "Remember the last night of Thanksgiving break when me and Robert went out to dinner and I came back all flushed and excited."

"Yes…" Mandie said unsure about what Celia was getting to.

"And you know the emerald and gold ring that I wear that you asked about and I wouldn't tell you where I got it." Celia said.

Mandie screamed "Celia! Why didn't you tell me! You're engaged to Robert! Why didn't I think of that sooner."

Celia laughed. "Robert told me to wait to tell anyone except my mother until December."

"When will the wedding be?" Mandie asked excitedly.

"Not until September, my favorite time of year and both Robert and I will have graduated in the spring." Celia said."And Mandie, will you be my bridesmaid?"

"Of course Celia! You hardly need to ask." Mandie said excitedly.

"I think Robert is going to ask Tommy to be his groomsman." Celia said.

"I'm so glad for you Celia, I always thought you and Robert would end up together." Mandie said smirking.

"When will you and Joe get engaged?" Celia asked playfully.

"I don't think…" Mandie's voice trailed off.

Mandie! If you're going to say he doesn't love you, then you have never been more wrong. Joe loves you and has always loved you his whole life." Celia said in one breath.

"But I don't love Joe, I like him as a friend…" Mandie said.

"Uhhhhhh" Celia groaned in exasperation. "Mandie you know that you love him. You take secret glances at him, you swoon when no one's looking. Why do you deny loving him?" Celia said.

"I do not love Joe." Mandie said. She was surprised how worked up Celia was getting about her denial of loving Joe.

"Mandie, sometimes you've got to let your feelings out. I know you love Joe with all your heart. I just want to be a good friend and help you fall in love, you have no idea how wonderful it is to think there's someone who loves you and will love you for the rest of your life, if you just let yourself be loved by them." Celia had never burst out like this. Mandie knew Celia was right. She would have to put her feelings out there.

"Alright." Mandie said quietly. "I love Joe Woodard."

* * *

Hope you liked it! If you have a moment please review, they make me want to update more frequently.

~MandieFan


	4. Jonathan's Surprise

Happy New Year everyone! Sorry how long it has taken me to update. I PROMISE I will post a chapter in February.

Thank you so much Katy, mandiefan, and Annefan for reviewing my last chapter.

* * *

When morning came Mandie was again woken by Liza starting the fire. Mandie sat up.

"Good morning Liza." She said.

"Morning Missy Manda breakfast be almost ready." Liza replied.

Celia woke and yawned.

"Hello Liza. How are you?" Celia asked.

"I be jus fine missy." Liza said.

Celia said to Mandie. "Today Joe's coming isn't he." Causing Mandie to blush and think about what she'd said the night before.

"Yes, yes he is." She replied still blushing.

"Well you got to get all prettied up for the doctuhs son, you don't want Miss Sweet Thang to steal him from you. Do you?" Liza said, causing Celia to roll around on the bed laughing, scaring Snowball he hissed and ran out of the room causing Mandie and Liza to laugh.

After Liza left the girls room Mandie went to the closet and spent a long time trying to choose what to wear. In the end she chose a bright blue dress that matched her eyes. She put on the dress and began working on her hair, she decided to simply braid her hair in a long blond plait running down her back with a few loose pieces out front to frame her face. Celia was thinking about seeing her fiance and chose an emerald green dress to match her eyes and left her hair loose.

They went down to breakfast and had just got seated and Mandie had said "I wonder when everyone will begin arriving." When at that moment they heard Liza at the door.

"Y'all jus come right on in." Liza was saying.

Suddenly Mrs. and Mr. Woodard, Mr. Guyer, Jonathan, and a fair, curly black haired girl was standing behind Jonathan had entered the dining room.

"Jonathan." Mandie said excitedly as she gave him a warm hug.

"Mandie, you have no idea how much I've missed you this past year." Jonathan said smiling down at her. He had started to grow sideburns and he was taller than Mandie had remembered, but he was still the same old Jonathan who Mandie had always thought of him as the older brother she never had.

"I missed you too Celia." He said, giving Celia a hug.

Mandie looked at the girl standing behind Jonathan's back, who was looking expectantly at Jonathan.

"Oh, Mandie, Celia I'd like you to meet my fiance Alice." Jonathan said, smiling. Mandie and Celia gasped. Jonathan, engaged?!

"I'm pleased to meet you Alice. How long have you two been engaged?" Mandie said smiling excitedly.

"We've only been engaged two weeks, I hope it's no trouble having me stay for Christmas." Alice replied smiling.

"Of course not, there's plenty of room here." Mandie said.

"You are Celia?" Alice asked Celia.

"Yes, I'm so happy for the two of you." Celia said.

"Thank you. I love your hair, it's like mine all curly but a much prettier colour than black." Alice said smiling at Celia.

"Thank you, I don't get many compliments about my hair colour." Celia said, laughing.

Liza had set out five extra seats.

"Y'all come sit righ down now fo breakfust." Liza called.

Mandie passed Mr. Guyer and the Woodards.

"Hello Miss Amanda, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm very well and excited for Christmas Mr. Guyer." Mandie replied.

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Woodard." Mandie called to them.

"Hello Amanda." they called back. Everyone sat down. Jonathan and the girls at one end and the adults on the other end. Alice and Celia were sitting across from each other and soon started discussing New York. Mandie and Jonathan were sitting across from each other. Mandie decided to ask him how he and Alice had met.

"We met at college. As you know I went to the same college as Joe but took different classes so it took me only three years to graduate." He said.

"Go on, how did you meet her?" Said Mandie.

"I was at an end of year party in the spring, I was actually with Joe. I saw her, thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life, all I could do was stare at her, she spotted me staring at her. She walked over and introduced herself to me, it turned out she was from New York too, I invited her to come visit over the summer break. She said she would let me know. So I gave her my address and away she went. Every time I saw her after that my breath was taken away by her beauty. Joe kept laughing at me. I got pretty annoyed with him…" Jonathan trailed off in thought.

"And." Mandie said.

"Well she sent me a note saying she would come visit and from then on we knew we were meant for each other. And now we're engaged." Jonathan concluded, smiling.

"Wow, that sounds like a romantic story." Mandie said, smiling.

"When are you and Joe going to get engaged?" Jonathan asked, putting on a teasing older brother tone.

Mandie was trying to think of a comeback to this question when the adults announced that the men were going up to Uncle John's office and that the women were going to town to do more shopping.

"Make sure to listen for the door Amanda while we are gone." Elizabeth said to her daughter.

The young people decided to retire to the sitting room. The were discussing the Christmas ball when they heard a knock from the front door. Mandie went to answer it. It was George and Mary Lou.

"Welcome! How are you both? I'm so glad y'all could come for Christmas." Mandie said, welcoming them in.

"It was so kind of your mother to send us an invitation to the ball." Mary Lou said.

"I hope you will both have a good time." Mandie said, smiling.

"I'm sure we will." George said, smiling.

"Celia and a couple of other friends are in the sitting room." Mandie said.

Mary Lou and George set their bags down by the door and followed Mandie into the sitting room.

* * *

There's the chapter hope you enjoyed it. I was wondering which Mandie book(s) is your favorite? I love Mandie and the Midnight Journey, Mandie and the Abandoned Mine, Mandie and the Long Goodbye, and Mandie and her Missing Kin.

I hope to update soon

~MandieFan


	5. Joe

Sooooooo I'm updating in February like I promised (Yay!). But it's almost the end of February (Wait really?). Yes, finally my least favorite month of the year is over (Sorry to anyone who loves February, it's just so gloomy and the second semester of school starts and my dance class gets cancelled almost every week due to snowstorms). Ok you're probably already sick of my rambling already so we'll get right onto the review responses.

 **mk4life:** I'm so glad you like it, please post the sequel to your book Aunt Ruby's Key soon!

 **InTheImprovementOfHerMind:** Yeah I find that people seem to forget Tommy, Robert, Mary Lou, and George. I wanted to incorporate more characters into this story. I wish I could put Tsa'ni in the story but I couldn't find anywheres to fit him in, so maybe he'll appear if I write a sequel.

 **Annefan:** I really love Mandie and the Hidden Treasure too. I have way too many favorite Mandie Books!

 **Guest:** Here you go, I finally updated!

And now I hope you all enjoy Chapter 5!

* * *

"Mary Lou, George, how are you?" Celia asked excitedly.

"We are very well." George replied.

"And excited to be spending Christmas with all of you." Mary Lou said, cheerfully.

"Y'all know Celia but I'd like you to meet my friend Jonathan and his fiancee Alice." Mandie said, introducing the two couples.

Jonathan stood and shook George's hand saying "Good to meet you." "And you." George replied.

Jonathan went to shake Mary Lou's hand. "You must be the infamous Jonathan Mandie and Celia talk about." Mary Lou said, smiling.

The young people had just finished introductions and were sitting down when they heard a second knock on the front door. Mandie went to answer it with Celia. It was Tommy and Robert.

When Celia saw Robert she ran over and gave him a big hug.

"Can we at least get out of the doorway?" Tommy said, chuckling. Celia and Robert broke apart both were blushing and looking very bashful.

"How are you Mandie? It's been a long while. It was so kind of your mother to invite us for Christmas and the ball." Tommy said.

"I'm wonderful Tommy, I'm so glad you could come." Mandie replied. "Come into the sitting room Jonathan, his fiancee Alice, and my friend Mary Lou and her fiance George are in the sitting room."

"We'll just leave you two to catch up." Tommy said, winking at Robert.

"Would you like to take a walk outside?" Celia asked Robert.

"That would be lovely." relied Robert, smiling down at his fiancee.

"We'll see y'all at dinner." Celia told Mandie. Celia and Robert put on their coats and went out the door.

"Mandie, you do know they're engaged, don't you." Tommy said, smiling down at her as they walked to the sitting room together.

"Yes, Celia told me last night. She asked me to be her bridesmaid." Mandie said.

"Funny, Robert told me last night and he asked me to be his groomsman." Tommy said.

"I'm so glad that they decided to be together. I always thought they would eventually end up with each other." Mandie said as they entered the sitting room.

"Everyone this is Tommy Patton." Mandie said. "This is Mary Lou, George, Alice, and you already know Jonathan." Mandie finished.

Jonathan stood and shook Tommy's hand and said "Good to see you, it's been a long time."

"But where is Celia and Robert?" Jonathan asked Mandie.

"They went for a walk outside." She replied. Jonathan raised his brows at her, Mandie realised he didn't know they were engaged. She gave her head a little shake. He nodded his headed, he understood that she meant 'don't ask questions.'

After everyone was introduced and getting comfortable, Liza came into the sitting room saying. "Dinner be ready."

The young people went to the dining room and found the men already seated. Everyone was seated when Celia and Robert walked in with their faces all flushed from the cold.

"What were you two doing out in the cold by yourselves?" Jonathan asked Celia, grinning.

"Oh hush." Celia replied, blushing.

After dinner Tommy challenged George to a game of chess, Alice and Mary Lou who had quickly become friends, decided to go explore the house together, Celia and Robert decided to sit with each other in front of the fire, and Jonathan asked Mandie if she would like to go for a walk outside. Mandie gladly accepted and went to put on her coat. She met Jonathan at the door and they went strolling through the snow covered garden.

"So." Jonathan said, putting on a mischievous grin. "You didn't answer me at breakfast, when are you and Joe going to get engaged?" Mandie gave him a very unimpressed look.

"I don't think…" Mandie trailed off.

"Come on Mandie, face it Joe is in love with you. He thinks of you all the time. He wouldn't stop talking about you at college, it got on my nerve sometimes..." Jonathan chuckled.

There was a silence. In which Mandie tried to think of what to get off the topic of love.

"So you and Joe have both settled down and become friends." Mandie chose to say.

"Yes. We decided to dorm with each other, we became best friends. Joe didn't always like the mess I sometimes made but we had a great year." Jonathan replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Mandie said, realising Joe probably didn't consider her to be his best friend anymore.

"When will Joe be arriving?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh, Mother said he was coming in the afternoon." Mandie said, she had butterflies in her stomach now that she realised Joe could come at any moment.

"Well then we should go back in so we're ready to greet him." Jonathan said as he lead the way back inside.

That got in the front door, hung their coats up and saw there were yet more bags in the front hall.

"Joe must have already arrived." Jonathan observed. Mandie nodded in response.

They walked into the sitting room and there, Mandie took a deep breath, sitting beside Tommy was Joe.

* * *

That's all for now, I'll try to update before March Break.

~MandieFan


	6. Darkness

It's almost the end of March, how crazy is that? I feel like just the other day I was nervously posting the first chapter of the story, but that was all the way back in September. How does the time fly like this? Anyways I thought I'd let you know that there is literally no mystery in this chapter but I promise I'll put something in the next couple of chapters.

Review Responses:

Mishkin: I'm so glad you liked it, I find that there are very few Mandie fanfictions-or at least fewer than I would like!

Pocker: You'll have to wait and see who I pair (insert mischievous laugh), thanks for the suggestion!

Guest: Thank You so much! Your compliment means so much to me.

Ok on to the chapter, Enjoy!

* * *

There was Joe, talking to Tommy. He stopped talking abruptly when he saw Mandie. He stood. Mandie saw that he was taller than he used to be, yet his hair seemed more unruly than ever, and he was even more handsome than Mandie remembered, but he was still the same tall, gangly Joe that she'd known all her life.

"Hello Mandie." Joe said, in a deeper voice than Mandie had remembered, as he walked towards her.

"Hello Joe." Mandie said, blushing shyly, as they walked towards each other.

They hugged each other tightly. Mandie could feel his muscular arms as he hugged her.

"Mandie, you have no idea how much I've missed you." Joe whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too Joe, a year is too long of a wait to see a good friend." Mandie whispered back.

"I thought we were best friends." said Joe, causing Mandie's heart to melt.

"Yes we are." Mandie replied. They broke the hug apart and Mandie went and sat beside Celia, who smirked at Mandie but didn't say anything.

"Jonathan." Joe said, shaking his hand and saying with a smile. "Gotten into any mischief lately."

"Can't say I have gotten into any real mischief since last christmas when we accidentally set the christmas tree on fire." Jonathan said laughing, causing everyone who had been at Mandie's home last christmas to burst out laughing at the memory.

"Missy Manda, can I speaks with you for a moment?" Liza said, entering the sitting room.

Mandie left the sitting room the see what Liza wanted to say. She followed Liza down the hall and she beckoned Mandie to come closer.

"Miss Pretty Thangs cook told me she be coming over soon, do you want me to distract her from the doctuhs son?" Liza said.

"Liza." Mandie said exasperated. "Polly will be fine coming over, it doesn't matter to me if she tries to flirt with Joe or not." Mandie said, not sure if what she was saying was true.

"Are you shore you'se feelin' alright Missy Manda?" Liza asked, giving Mandie a sly look.

"Yes Liza, should you be in the kitchen with Aunt Lou?" Mandie asked.

"Lawsy Missy, I should." Liza said as she hurried away.

Mandie went back to the sitting room, where Jonathan asked. "What did Liza want Mandie?"

"Oh she just wanted to tell me that Polly's coming over." Mandie replied, rolling her eyes.

Jonathan grimaced at what Mandie had just said. "How would Liza know that?"

"Liza is friends with Polly's cook." Mandie replied.

And sure enough at that moment Polly walked into the room followed by a not very happy Liza.

"Tommy, Jonathan, Robert, George, Joe, how are you all?" Polly said in a sweet voice.

"Awful, now that you're here." Jonathan mumbled, Joe elbowed him.

"What was that you said Jonathan?"

"Wonderful, I'm absolutely wonderful." Jonathan replied with a fake smile. Alice nudged him and whispered something in his ear.

"Would y'all like to go visit the secret tunnel? George, Mary Lou, and Alice haven't seen it." Mandie said.

"Not that dreadful place." Polly said.

"Well if you don't want to come you could go home Polly." Jonathan said, grinning.

In the end Polly and the rest of the young people agreed to explore the tunnel.

"I'll have to go find Mr. Jason to get the key." Mandie told them.

Everyone got bundled up in their coats and scarves and followed Mandie out to the barn in search of Jason Bond. They found him feeding the horses.

"Mr. Jason, may I borrow the key to the secret tunnel?" Mandie asked politely.

"Of course you can Miss Amanda, but don't be too long a blizzard warning just came in from Bryson City." Mr. Bond told her.

"Oh dear I hope Uncle Ned, Sallie, Dimar, and Morning Star don't get caught in the blizzard." Mandie said, taking the key from him.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they are Cherokee's." Mr. Bond said.

The young people went inside up to Uncle John's office. On their way they got a lantern and matches they saw that the women were back with their arms full of parcels.

"We're going show Mary Lou, George, and Alice the secret tunnel." Mandie told her mother.

"Don't be gone long. Everyone in town is talking about a storm in Bryson City that is blowing our direction." Elizabeth told her.

The young people went up to Uncle John's office, where Mandie unlocked the door and they all went into the office. Jonathan had the matches stowed in his trouser pocket and Tommy volunteered to carry the lantern once it had been lit.

Mandie unlocked the door of the tunnel. With Tommy leading the way, Mandie saw that the tunnel looked just the way she'd remembered it.

"What was this tunnel used for?" Alice asked.

"During the cherokee movement my grandfather saved his cherokee friends by feeding and keeping them safe in this tunnel even though it was against the law. He met a beautiful cherokee girl here named Talitha Pindar who he married. I am one quarter cherokee." Mandie stated proudly.

"Wow, that was very brave of him. You don't look cherokee though." Alice said.

"You should have seen Mandie's father, Alice. He was white with red hair, blue eyes, and he was half cherokee." Joe said.

"Where is your father Mandie? Is he here?" Alice asked Mandie, who had tears slowly falling down her face.

Celia put her arms around Mandie. Jonathan put an arm on Alice's shoulders and whispered. "Mandie's father died several years ago, I never met him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mandie. I didn't know." Alice said sadly. "I lost my mother when I was young."

"I'm so sorry." Mandie said.

They walked on in silence and were about halfway through the tunnel when Polly tripped, screamed, and fell onto Tommy, who she had been walking behind. Tommy fell with Polly on top of him. The lamp broke and was extinguished. They were in complete darkness.

* * *

There you go! What did you think of this chapter? Once again I'm sorry for the lack of mystery. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

~MandieFan


	7. The Blizzard

I'm so sorry for the wait! I guess I forgot to post in April. To make up for not posting maybe I'll post in the next couple of weeks!

Review Responses:

Guest: Here's the update finnnnally! Have you posted your fanfic? If you have what's it called? I'd love to read it.

Erin-Elizabeth: I know! I'm so sorry for not posting. Maybe just maybe I'll post again this month.

* * *

Joe said "Everyone find someone to sit with." He found his way to Mandie and said "This time instead of losing the matches we lost the lamp."

"I'm so sorry everyone." Tommy said.

"No, I'm sorry I should have watched where I was stepping." Polly said.

"Burrr, it sure is cold in here." came Celia's voice from close by.

"I'm going to try and find the end of the tunnel, I know there's a lamp hung by the door, and I know my way around the tunnel." Mandie said.

"No, you stay here Mandie, I'll go." Joe said from beside her.

"But you don't know your way around as well as I do." Mandie replied.

"But I'm not letting you go alone, what if you get hurt." Joe said.

"Fine." Mandie said grumbling to herself, she could probably find her way on her own faster. "Jonathan where are you? I need some matches."

"I'm over here Mandie." Jonathan said, somewhere to Mandie's left.

With a bit of stumbling and an "Owww" from Celia as Mandie accidentally treaded on her foot, Mandie managed to crawl over to Jonathan with Joe behind her, get the matches and stow them carefully away in her pocket. She found the wall to grasp onto to guide her to the end of the tunnel.

"Joe, you go to the other side and follow the wall and tell me if your side is beginning to turn."

"Mandie do be careful." Mandie heard Celia say.

Mandie and Joe followed the walls for a while checking in on each other every now and then. Twice Mandie stumbled and Joe would say quickly "Mandie are you alright?" and Mandie would slowly get up and say "Yes Joe.".

After what felt like ages Joe said "Mandie this part of the tunnel is beginning to turn to the right."

"Maybe you should come over to this side of the tunnel." Mandie told him.

"I don't know I thought there was a right turn in the tunnel." He told her.

"No Joe, there's a right turn up at the top of the tunnel not near the end."

"I still think we should go to the right." Joe said.

Mandie stomped her foot. "Joe Woodard you are being as stubborn as ever."

"I see you're still as hot tempered and stubborn as ever Mandie Shaw." He shot back at her.

"Joseph Woodard come over to this side of the tunnel or I'm going alone." Mandie was now feeling furious. She could tell he had jumped when she had called him Joseph, Mandie knew only his mother called him that when she was mad.

"Fine." Joe said, as he made his way to Mandie. "I can't let you get lost." he said softly, Mandie's heart fluttered.

They continued down the tunnel.

"Joe' I'm scared that I chose the wrong passage and it is getting cold." Mandie said, giving a shiver.

"Oh Mandie, we'll be fine. God will watch over us." Joe told her from behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her but she shook him off.

"What if the others freeze?" Mandie said.

"They'll be fine Mandie." Joe told her.

"Let's say our verse Joe." She felt around in the darkness for his hands.

"What times I am afraid I put my trust in thee."

"Joe I feel the end of the tunnel!" Feeling her way in the darkness Joe came to stand beside her. He was now feeling around for the lantern.

"Mandie, I think I feel the lantern. Here it is!" Joe said.

"Thank the Lord!" Mandie said.

"Mandie hand me a match please." Mandie handed him a match. Suddenly the tunnel was all lit up.

"Why Mandie, you're shivering." Joe said.

"I'm just a little cold, I'll be fine."

"No." Joe said. "I have a jacket and a sweater on, I'll give you my sweater."

He quickly pulled off his jacket and his sweater. He put the jacket back on and put the sweater over Mandie's head.

"Are you sure you're warm enough?" Mandie said as Joe picked up the lantern and began walking up the passage.

"I'm perfectly warm Mandie. Good thing you were so stubborn about which passage to go down, otherwise we'd have been completely lost." Joe told her.

They were walking up the tunnel in silence in silence when everything became brighter and suddenly Uncle Ned and Uncle John came into view.

"Uncle Ned!" Mandie shouted as she ran to hug him.

"What papoose doing in tunnel during blizzard?" Uncle Ned asked.

Mandie and Joe told their story and then Mandie said "But where are the others?"

"They are are a little cold but all safe. Celia was really worried that you were lost or frozen." Uncle John informed her, "We had better get back to the house. Your mother's are worried."

* * *

There you go! Please review. Hopefully I can post again this month. If anyone who has a Mandie fanfic is reading this, can you please post? It really motivates me to post more chapters (plus I really love reading them!).

~MandieFan


	8. The Secret Lover

Look at me! Updating twice in a month! I know that it's one of the last day's in May but it still counts:) I finally added in a bit to the mystery and keep an eye out for more mystery in the next couple of chapters (which I'll hopefully post sometime in the near future).

Thank you to Erin-Elizabeth for reviewing once again! Now on to the chapter

* * *

While walking back up the tunnel Mandie saw what seemed to be christmas card on the ground. Mandie stooped to pick it up and put it in her pocket, thinking she would see who's it was later.

They had just made it through the tunnels door and were in Uncle John's office when Celia pounced onto Mandie. She had clearly been worried.

"Oh Mandie I thought you and Joe had gotten lost in the tunnel or worse had frozen. Oh I shouldn't have let you go." Celia said.

"It's alright Celia. Me and Joe are perfectly fine." Mandie told her.

"Sallie." Mandie said as she spotted the cherokee girl and went over to her to give her a hug.

"I thought you weren't supposed to come until tomorrow." Mandie said.

"My Grandfather decided to set out earlier than we had planned because of the snowstorm." Sallie told her.

"Hello Dimar!" Mandie said to the handsome cherokee boy, who was standing beside Sallie.

"Hello Mandie, it has been too long." Dimar said smiling at Mandie.

"Let's all go down and have dinner." Uncle John said, though Mandie was sure it was past dinner time.

"Amanda." Elizabeth said, giving Mandie a hug as they entered the dining room. "I was worried sick about you."

"But I'm alright mother, thanks to Joe." Mandie said pulling off Joe's sweater.

They ate supper and discussed the activities of the next day to prepare for the ball.

After supper, Mandie went to find Joe. He was in the sitting room playing chess with Jonathan. Everyone else had gone up to there rooms. Mandie waited for them to finish playing. When they had finished, Jonathan bid them goodnight and winking at Mandie went up to bed.

"Joe." Mandie said as Joe picked up the checkers game.

"Yes Mandie?"

"Thank you so much for giving me your sweater while we were down in the tunnel, if you hadn't I probably would have frozen," Mandie said.

"Oh Mandie, we might not always agree but I would have rather froze myself than have you freeze," Joe told her. Mandie again got the sensation of having butterflies in her stomach.

"I've missed you Joe." Mandie said, hugging him.

"I missed you too Mandie." he whispered pulling her closer.

Mandie pushed away and quickly said "I'd better get to bed."

Mandie went up to her room and found Celia and Sallie, still awake.

"What were you and Joe doing in the sitting room?" Celia asked.

"Nothing." Mandie said feeling flustered.

"Well Mandie, I have something to tell you. Me and Dimar are engaged." Sallie told her excitedly.

"Really? Wow that's so exciting. Everyone's getting engaged all at once." Mandie said. She was beginning to getting tired of all of the engagements, Mandie just wished they could all stay young and carefree forever.

"I would like to ask you and Celia to be my bridesmaids." Sallie said smiling. Celia squealed.

"Of course Sallie, I would be honoured to be in your wedding." Celia said.

"And you can always count on me Sallie, of course I'll be one of your bridesmaids." Mandie told her.

"When will the wedding be?" asked Celia excitedly.

"Me and Dimar have decided in late June we will be married." Sallie told them.

"I wonder who will be engaged next." Celia said winking at Mandie.

Mandie got ready for bed and remembered that she had the card that she had picked up in the tunnel in her pocket. She took it out and read it to herself. 'My dear Polly' it said 'Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, but nothing is nearly as sweet nor as beautiful as you. I will arrive on the 22nd. Love your Secret Lover.' as Mandie read the card she began to worry, this was the card that Polly had had in her arms yesterday when she met her in the yard and the worst part about this card was that it looked very similar to Joe's writing. Mandie left the bathroom and with a few tears in her eyes walked over to the bed where Celia and Sallie were lying.

"Oh Mandie, what is wrong?" Celia asked. Mandie put the card in front of her. Celia read aloud.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, but nothing is nearly as sweet nor as beautiful as you. I will arrive on the 22nd. Love your Secret Lover"

"Oh Mandie, I see this looks just like Joe's writing. But there must be some mistake Joe can't love Polly." Celia said.

"Mandie I'm sure this must be someone else's writing. Joe would never write this." Sallie said.

Mandie laid in bed, Joe must have decided that Mandie's indecision about marriage meant she had decided not to marry him. Mandie had awful dreams of going to a wedding for Joe and Polly.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfiction! And here's a question for you guy-Do you think my chapters are too long, too short, or okay? Let me know and please review-your reviews help me post more frequently.

Love you all!

~MandieFan


	9. The Note

Hey everyone! So, so, so, so, soooo sorry about not updating for the entire summer, I was super busy and was trying to get some new ideas for this fanfiction. I cannot believe it's been almost a year since I started writing this fanfiction. Hopefully by this stories second anniversary I'll have finished it. I honestly cannot believe that another school year has started and I hope you all have a wonderful year whether you're in highschool, university, college, or wherever you are in life. I apologize once again for not updating in forever. Pleeaase! Other Mandie fanfiction writers, please update your stories it really helps bring me the motivation to continue writing this story, plus I just really love Mandie fanfics. I'll try my best to update more frequently, I have so many new ideas that I'm excited to share with you. Now, I'm done with my rambling, and onto the review responses and the ninth chapter!

Review responses:

Erin-Elizabeth: Haha thanks for your dedication to this fanfic. I'm just like you-always thirsting for more and more chapters of your favourite fanfictions. Thanks for your latest review it made me realize that I hadn't updated in ages, it gave me the motivation to post this chapter. I really hope you enjoy!

G. Thompson/Grace Thompson: Again sooo sorry for the lack of updates, I'll try to update more frequently this Fall/Winter. I reeeaaalllly hope you enjoy this chapter and the next few to come. God Bless.

* * *

Sallie was the first to wake the next morning. She saw that Celia was beginning to toss and turn which was a sign she was waking. Mandie was still sound asleep she had been really upset about a card she had found in the tunnel last night and Sallie wasn't surprised that her friend was still ould be able to get to town to go dress shopping as Mandie's mother had mentioned the previous night.

Celia sat up. "Good morning Liza and Sallie." She yawned.

"Missy Manda's still asleep." Liza observed.

"She had a rough night last night." Celia told her.

"What do you means?"

"She found a love letter in the tunnel last night, it was addressed to Polly and Mandie thinks it's from Joe." Celia said.

"But the doctuh's son could never love Miss Pretty Thang, could he?" Liza said looking exasperated.

"I don't know it all seems very far-fetched to me."

At that moment Mandie rolled over and sat up. Sallie was at the window and Celia and Liza looked like they had been talking.

"What's going on?" Mandie asked sleepily.

"We were waiting for you to wake up sleepy head." Celia teased her.

Mandie smiled and yawned. "I wonder if we could get to breakfast before Jonathan."

Celia knew that Mandie meant Jonathan and Joe. It was an ongoing joke between Mandie and the boys about who arrived to breakfast first.

Liza left the room. The girls changed and went down to breakfast. The boys were all down in the kitchen.

"We made it out of bed before you!" Jonathan teased Mandie.

"You must have smelled the food before it was cooked." Mandie teased back as Aunt Lou passed around coffee.

"Where is your fiance this morning?" Mandie asked Jonathan. She was trying to avoid any contact with Joe. She was surprised he hadn't made any comments. Mandie was frustrated, she just wanted the old Joe back.

"She must be getting her beauty sleep, not that she needs it." Jonathan replied, grinning.

"I'm not asleep anymore my dear." Alice said as she glided into the room smiling with Mary Lou behind her. The two had become fast friends and had requested to share a room with each other.

"Breakfust be ready!" called Liza. "Why you all in du kitchun?"

"Because we're hungry." Jonathan told her.

"If you'se hungry you'd be in the dining room."

"Where there's food that's where I'll be." Jonathan said holding a hand out for Alice.

At breakfast Elizabeth told Mandie that the blizzard had hardly passed over the town so the girls were free to go dress shopping.

"I also asked Abram to drive you. You may stay in town for dinner." Elizabeth told her.

"Thank you Mother!" Mandie said to her.

"I'll have Liza go and fetch Polly."

After breakfast the young people gathered in the sitting room and Mandie told them that the girls would be going dress shopping and the boys were free to do as they wish.

"Well what would all of you like to do?" Tommy asked the boys.

"I'm going up to my room to do some studying. I may walk to town later on an errand." Joe told them.

"I will go for a walk outside." Dimar said.

"Chess?" Robert asked Tommy.

"Sounds like a plan." Tommy told Robert.

"Is there another chess set?" Jonathan asked Mandie.

"There is one over there beneath the settee." Mandie said pointing to the settee.

"Would you want to play chess against me?" Jonathan asked George.

"Sounds good to me." George told Jonathan.

Polly walked into the sitting room at that moment. "Hello everyone, I'm so excited to go shopping!"

"Well we might as well go now." Celia said.

"I just have to grab my purse." Mandie told the girls. She began her way upstairs and was rummaging in the bureau that she was sharing with Celia, for her purse when she spotted a piece of paper folded up. Mandie unfolded the paper and read to herself. 'Celia is this correct? Ruby and gold, size 6. Thanks, Joe' Mandie couldn't make any sense whatsoever out of this piece of information. She stuck the note in her pocket and tried to forget about it. Mandie grabbed her purse and went downstairs to join the others.

* * *

Please review! I feel like there is something missing from this chapter and I'm not sure what. Let me know what you think.

God Bless

~MandieFan


	10. Truth

Heyyy! I hope you all are enjoying Autumn and it's hot chocolate, cozy blankets, good books, yummy smelling candles, and coloured leaves. I think I have this story pretty much finished there should be another five chapters I think. Knowing me I'm going to totally change the ending but whatever! I hope you enjoy chapter 10:)

Review responses:

CantDecideOnUsername: Thank you so much! That's honestly the nicest compliments I've gotten on this story. I'm so happy that you're writing Mandie stories! P.s. Liza is one of my favourite characters too, I love her so much!

Erin-Elizabeth: Yes I finally updated:P I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Booklover: I'm going to continue to write for sure. I'm also considering writing a second story, but I think I need to finish this one first.

* * *

Shopping wasn't going so well for Mandie. Everyone but Mandie, Alice, and Mary Lou had found a dress. They walked through the store, they were talking about all the engagements.

"I wonder who will be engaged next?" Mary Lou said.

"Maybe Polly and Joe?" Suggested Alice. Mandie's heart skipped a beat.

"What makes you say that?" Mandie asked surprised.

"They just seem to be… meant for eachother." Alice said shrugging.

"Ooooh. I think I found a dress." Mary Lou said spotting a yellow coloured dress. Mandie's heart felt cold from the words Alice had just said.

"I think I'll get this one." Mary Lou told them.

"Could I get the same dress in purple, do you mind?" Alice asked Mary Lou. The two girls went to pay for their findings. As soon as they left Mandie frowned. She wouldn't let thoughts of Joe and how he had changed ruin her Christmas. Mandie looked around with a heavy heart. Suddenly her heart soared she saw the most beautiful blue and gold dress she'd ever seen. Mandie went to try it on, it fit perfectly. Excitedly Mandie went to pay for the dress and left the store with high spirits.

Mary Lou and Alice were waiting outside the store for Mandie.

"The other girls went across the street to that little restaurant." Mary Lou said pointing across the street. The girls walked over. Mandie saw someone that looked like Joe going into a jewelry store. "Why would Joe be going into a store like that?" Mandie thought to herself. She was going to shout to him but he had disappeared. Mandie didn't think anymore about it as they ate lunch.

Later back at home Mandie and Celia were in there room trying on their dresses, Sallie had gone for a walk.

"Celia, you are absolutely stunning." Mandie said trying to imitate Robert's voice. Celia giggled.

"You look stunning yourself." Celia said trying and not succeeding to imitate Joe's voice. Mandie sighed, it had been a long day and they were expected in the sitting room at any moment to decorate for the ball tomorrow.

"Care to dance?" Celia asked Mandie holding out her hand and thinking it would boost her friends spirits. Celia giggled as they clumsily waltzed around the room. Mandie smiled.

"We had better get downstairs, Polly and her mother must be over by now."

"That's right we've got to keep Polly away from 'the doctuhs son.'" Celia said smirking.

"I've decided to give up on Joe, he's changed so much. He's not the same person he was before." Mandie was thinking about Joe. "Oh Celia, I found this earlier in the bureau. What is it all about?" Mandie said showing Celia the note she'd found earlier. Celia's eyes got wide and she snatched the note from Mandie's grasp.

"Oh that's just for a brooch I asked Joe to help me find." Celia said avoiding eye contact with Mandie.

"What does the size 6 mean?"

"Oh that's nothing. Let's go help decorate in the sitting room." Celia said going to change out of her dress. Mandie was completely bewildered and more confused than ever with the way Celia was acting but she went on and changed her dress anyways and the girls went to help decorate the sitting room. Mandie was completely confused and a little upset. Joe was sending notes to Celia and sending love notes to Polly. She tried to act normal as she went to the sitting room but couldn't help frown when she saw Polly.

"Why hello Mandie we've been waiting for you to come down to help decorate for the ball." Polly said when she made her way to Mandie.

"Hello Polly, but y'all could've started decorating without me."

"I need volunteers to decorate outside the house, in the sitting room, and I need volunteers to find a Christmas tree." Uncle John raised his voice so everyone could hear.

"I'll stay inside." Polly volunteered.

"I'll decorate outside if Celia would like to." Robert said.

"I'd like to help decorate outside too." Alice said holding Jonathan's arm.

"I suppose I'll decorate outside with Alice then." Jonathan said.

"I feel like staying indoors." Tommy told them all.

"We'll stay inside to decorate." George said with Mary Lou at his elbow.

"Uncle John, I'd love to go find a Christmas tree!" Mandie said excitedly. Finding a tree was one of the best parts of Christmas.

"I'll go with Mandie." Sallie volunteered.

"We might as well go with these two to keep them out of trouble." Joe said rolling his eyes at Dimar. Mandie stiffened and avoided Joe's gaze.

"I go with papooses to find tree." Uncle Ned said from the corner.

"That's settled then. When everyone has finished their jobs we'll have supper." Uncle John said.

"I'm going to take Snowball!" Mandie said excitedly as they went to put on their coats.

"Mandie don't take that cat with you, he always gets into trouble." Joe said exasperated.

"Joe Woodard, if you don't want me to take Snowball with me then I won't but remember he saved your life by finding you when the Catawba man kidnapped you? And you can't boss me around like that." Mandie said stomping her foot. Sallie, Dimar, and Uncle Ned looked surprised as they witnessed Mandie's outburst. When Mandie realised she'd burst out she said.

"I'm sorry Joe, y'all can go on without me." Mandie said walking outside by herself and going to sit by the shed began to cry from shame. Why couldn't she have smiled and walked away and done as Uncle Ned always told her 'think before act'. Mandie saw Uncle Ned come out the door. He walked over and sat beside Mandie.

"What troubles papoose?" Uncle Ned asked.

"Oh Uncle Ned, I don't think Joe loves me anymore. He's changed and I was in the secret tunnel when I found a love note to Polly and I think it's from Joe." Mandie said she felt like she was going to cry, it felt so good to get that out and tell someone,

"Papoose love Joe?"

"No, Maybe, Yes?" Mandie said feeling embarrassed.

"Papoose love Joe!" Mandie blushed. "Why no tell Joe?"

"I didn't realize I loved him until now… And I was scared." Mandie said hesitantly.

"Papoose must tell Joe love." Uncle Ned said.

"Can we say my verse Uncle Ned?" Uncle Ned nodded and they joined hands.

"What times I'm afraid I put my trust in thee." they said together.

"I'll tell Joe I love him, I will whether he loves me or not I just need to find the right moment. But why does Joe seem changed? He always told me he would never change."

"Joe no change, papoose not seen Joe for long time." then realization hit Mandie.

"Oh Uncle Ned it wasn't Joe who changed it was me!" Uncle Ned smiled sadly and nodded.

"Papoose no change. Papoose not see Joe much."

"You're right Uncle Ned, neither of us changed we just haven't seen eachother in ages. Oh, I should've gone down to visit him at his university."

Uncle Ned nodded and smiled at Mandie's realization. "Joe confused like papoose, not sure papoose love him."

"Oh Uncle Ned what shall I do?"

"Papoose be self and tell Joe love." Uncle Ned told her.

"I can't though."

"If papoose love Joe then papoose must tell

"I'm scared Uncle Ned, but I'll try."

* * *

Let me know what you think about this chapter, your reviews usually remind me to update sooner. Here's a question, who's your favourite Mandie character other than Joe or Mandie? I really love Liza and Jonathan. I love that Liza is always reminding Mandie about the competition between her and Polly for Joe. I also really love the relationship between Mandie and Liza because Liza is a servant and Mandie is Uncle John's niece but they treat eachother equally. And really who doesn't love Jonathan? I absolutely love the humour he adds to the books and the rivalry between him and Joe is fun to read about. Anyways I'll hopefully add another chapter soon!

~MandieFan


	11. Apology

Hey Mandie Fan Fam!:) I can't believe it's just over a month until Christmas! Who else is super excited?!

Review responses:

Booklover: Yay! You made an account right? You're writing Mandie and the Pirates Secret, right? It's soooo good, your writing style is amazing!

Bookworm: Don't worry, I will eventually finish this story:)

IamMandieShaw: Yes I will write more! I actually have the rest of the story written, I'm currently trying to finish editing it.

Erin Elizabeth: Coincidence? I think not :D

Guest: Don't worry about nagging me to update, I sometimes need a reminder. Thanks for reviewing3

CantDecideOnUsername: You are my favourite reviewer ever! You're so into the story and your reviews make my day! I really hope you write more Mandie stories, I reaaallllyyy loved your Mandie meets Joe story. Love you:)

Ok, now onto chapter 11! Please enjoy:)

* * *

"Thank y'all for waiting for me. I hope you didn't mind." Mandie said as she walked over to where Dimar, Sallie, and Joe were standing at the porch. Joe looked distant and slightly hurt.

"Oh we didn't mind at all Mandie." Sallie told her.

"Let's go and get the Christmas tree now." Dimar said.

They all walked towards the woods.

"Girls find tree, boys cut." Uncle Ned said to them. Mandie grabbed Sallie's hand and walked into the tree's.

"What happened back there with you and Joe? Are you alright Mandie?" Sallie whispered once they were out of sight of the others.

"I thought Joe had changed but it was really me who had changed. I now have to pay the price for my stubbornness." Mandie whispered sadly.

"Oh Mandie I'm sure Joe still loves you. He would never be able to love anyone else."

"I just don't know what to think or do anymore."

"Did you girls find a tree yet?" They heard Dimar say loudly through the tree's.

"Not yet but I'm sure we'll find one soon." Sallie called back. "We'd better find a tree."

The girls continued to look around for a tree. "Oh Sallie look at this tree!" Mandie said as she spotted the most beautiful tree she'd ever seen.

"Dimar I think we found a tree." Mandie called. The girls heard rustling in the trees when Dimar, Joe, and Uncle Ned appeared.

"This looks like a good tree." Dimar said as he began to chop at the trunk. It broke Mandie's heart to see Joe just standing off to the side looking hurt and not saying anything. Especially since Joe rarely ever showed when he was hurt or upset. When the tree was chopped down Joe and Dimar heaved it onto their shoulders as they walked toward the house. When they entered the parlor Mandie gasped it looked so beautiful all decorated with holly, ribbons, and she could even see mistletoe in the doorway that led to the dining room.

"Y'all did a such great job of decorating!" Mandie told Tommy, Polly, Mary Lou, and George.

"Your Uncle John is even going to get a Yule Log." Polly said excitedly. At that moment Jonathan, Alice, Robert, and Celia walked in.

"It looks wonderful in here!" Celia exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"I think it looks better in here than it looks outside." Alice said smiling.

"I don't know we did a pretty good job decorating outside." Jonathan smirked. Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's set the tree up." Mandie said excitedly.

"How about the boys set the tree up and some of us girls go and get ornaments Mandie." Celia said.

"That's a good idea Celia. I'll ask Liza if she'll come with the two of us to get the ornaments. Maybe anyone who isn't helping with the tree or ornaments can help decorate the halls." Mandie suggested. Mandie and Celia went to the kitchen to find Liza.

"Whu you be doin' in here?" Liza asked suspiciously as the two girls walked into the kitchen. "If you be looking fo' chocolate cake then you has to wait til' the dance tomorrow."

"We're not looking for cake Liza we need help bringing the christmas ornaments down so we can decorate the tree." Mandie told her.

"You means I has to go up in du attic?"

"Yes Liza."

"But 'dat place has the spooks." Liza exclaimed.

"Me and Celia are going too."

"Fine. I'll goes but if anything moves I be comin' righ back down." the house maid told them.

"Well then let's hurry up if supper's served before we come back down Jonathan will eat it all." Celia smiled. The girls walked up to the attic and looked among the dusty old boxes for christmas ornaments. The three girls found a few shoe boxes of ornaments and were walking down a flight of stairs and stopped when they heard a male voice around the corner quietly say "I love you Polly." and Polly's voice said "I love you too but we have to keep it a secret for a little longer. Let's tell everyone tomorrow at the ball." Polly's voice said. A door opened and closed and the girls didn't hear anything else.

"I wonduh who dat' was?" Liza said in a whisper.

Celia said "I don't know." she looked over at Mandie whose eyes were staring towards the hall in thought, her face looked sad.

"That must have been Joe." Mandie said sadly.

"No I'm sure that wasn't Joe." Celia said soothingly. "Let's go and bring these to the sitting room."

When the girls arrived in the sitting room they were surprised to see no one was in it.

"It must be dinnuh' time. I has to go help Aunt Lou." Liza told them. Mandie and Celia set down their boxes and went to the dining room, everyone was already seated.

While they were finishing supper Uncle John said. "You young people can finish decorating the tree and then you must all get to bed. The ball tomorrow will begin at seven and we don't want any tired dancers do we?"

When everyone had finished dinner Jonathan asked Liza. "Is there any chocolate cake? We haven't had any yet."

"Get outta here." Liza said shooing him out of the dining room. "There'll be some at the ball tomorrow. So you'll have to wait."

"Well then I can't wait until tomorrow evening." Jonathan said playfully. Alice rolled her eyes at him.

The young people decorated the tree. When they had finished Jonathan whisked Alice away beneath the mistletoe. Mandie smiled as she saw the two kissing. Couples were all standing around the tree except for Joe, Polly, and Tommy. Polly and Tommy were talking quietly in one corner and Joe was on the settee. She thought of Joe and decided she should apologize for acting like a child earlier. Mandie walked over to Joe who was sitting by himself lost in thought.

"Joe." Mandie said as she sat down beside him. He shook his head after being lost in thought and looked at her. Joe went to open his mouth to speak when Mandie blurted out. "Joe, I'm so sorry about getting upset earlier I was acting like a child. Could you please forgive me?"

"Oh of course Mandie." Joe smiled quickly. "I didn't talk to you anymore this evening because I thought you might still be upset. I was planning to talk to you tomorrow."

"Oh thank you Joe. But what were you going to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would save a dance for me tomorrow at the ball." Joe said smiling down at Mandie.

"Of course Joe." Mandie said blushing.

"Alrigh' everyone go on to bed." Liza said coming into the room. "De adults have already gone up to bed. Git a move on."

"Goodnight Joe." Mandie said to Joe as they stood up.

Joe reached out and squeezed Mandie's hand. "Goodnight Mandie. Don't forget you promised me a dance tomorrow." He said looking straight into her eyes.

In bed Mandie was trying to think everything out in her head. Everything had become confusing. First the card Polly had that Mandie found that she thought came from Joe, then Celia's note, and then to top everything off she had heard Polly and someone in the hall.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Quick question: Do you think Joe's personality is right? Is he too mature/immature? I feel like there might be something a little bit off with his character, let me know what you all think.

God Bless

~MandieFan


	12. Realization

Hello, Hello! I can't believe I haven't updated since November! I was planning to post two chapters over Christmas break but of course I ended up catching the flu and didn't get any writing or editing done. I wrote in my last update that I've finished the story but was still editing it. I ended up adding another chapter to make everything easier to understand. You can probably expect two or three more chapters. If you have any suggestions for more stories I could write just let me know… Also I wrote a short story on Mandie and Joe before the Mandie books begin… Also do you like how this story is going so far? Do you have any suggestions or ideas on how to improve it? I feel like there isn't enough excitement, but let me know what you think. And finally, would you possibly be interested in seeing a sequel? Please let me know what you think:)

Erin-Elizabeth: Don't worry, I have some "lovey dovey" planned in the next couple of chapters;)

CantDecideOnAUsername: Thank you so much for your review! Thanks for your ideas. I would personally love to see the Mandie: Her College Days rewritten, I personally didn't enjoy the book very much and would love to see your take on it. But it might also be really nice to have a story about the Europe trip, I've considered possibly writing a story about it but I don't think I'll get around to it now:)

SmallNotesConcerningMyMind: I have 2-3 more chapters left, I just have to find time to finish editing them. I'm not giving any spoilers for the ending, so you'll just have to wait and see!

Guest: Awww thank you so much! I occasionally feel as though Joe is out of character so thank you sooo much!

guest: I'm so so sorry about how long it's taken to update! I really hope you enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

Mandie was sleeping peacefully when a pillow smashed down on her face. Mandie abruptly sat up as she heard giggling. She looked around in alarm and saw that it was Sallie and Celia. She groaned and covered her head in a blanket.

"Get up sleepyhead! Breakfast is waiting." Celia said.

"Today is the dance!" Sallie said excitedly. "I can't wait to wear my new dress."

Mandie rolled out of bed and went to the closet to grab a dress and quickly went to the bathroom to change. She had slept late because she had talked with Celia and Sallie late into the night.

"Let's go to breakfast." Mandie said coming out of the bathroom. In the dining room everyone was already seated and eating.

"You're late girls." Grandmother said.

"It's my fault Grandmother, I slept late." Mandie said. She spotted an empty chair beside a certain someone and went to sit.

"I hope y'all are excited for the dance tonight." Mandie said after she had coffee.

"I certainly am." Mary Lou said smiling at George.

"Yes I'm sure we'll have a splendid time." George said.

"I can't wait to dance with a special someone." Joe said smiling down at Mandie causing her to blush and look away.

The young people finished breakfast and were left to do whatever they wish. Mandie, Sallie, and Celia went to the kitchen to ask if they needed any help but Aunt Lou shooed them out.

"Well what should we do now?" Celia asked.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure." Mandie said walking down the hall. "I think I'll go for a walk."

Mandie was bundling into her coat when her mother came to her and said. "Amanda dear, I've been looking for you."

"Why Mother?"

"The adults will be going to be going to town for lunch. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Oh thank you for telling me Mother."

"Are you excited for the ball this evening?" Mother asked.

"Of course Mother. Thank you so much for inviting all my friends."

"Oh you're welcome dear. I'll let you go to wherever it is you're going." she said to Mandie kissing her on the forehead.

Mandie went into the side yard and twirled around. The snow was so beautiful. Mandie couldn't wait for the ball. Mandie walked around the yard and saw the adults climbing into the sleigh. She decided to go inside. Mandie met Joe who was sitting on the veranda.

"Mandie come and sit with me for a moment." He said to her. Mandie went and sat down beside him. "How's college going? I haven't had many chances to talk to you."

"College is fine. I'm really excited about graduating in the spring."

"Yes I heard you're graduating in the spring. I'll be graduating in the spring too."

"You've been in college for so long. How many years?"

"Five when I've finished this year. It's a lot of work becoming a lawyer. But I know that once I graduate I'll really enjoy being a lawyer and maybe raising a family." Joe said his dark eyes looking deeply into Mandie's blue eyes.

Celia burst out the door. "Mandie it's almost lunch time. Oh, I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." Seeing Mandie and Joe.

"No that's fine Celia, we're coming." Mandie said blushing because Celia had interrupted her moment with Joe.

The young people all sat around the table discussing the ball that evening. Mandie remained silent, lost in thought. Did Joe love her or Polly? Polly didn't seem to talk to Joe at all when she had visited. It must not have been Joe talking to Polly in the hall. Her heart soared but she wondered who it had really been.

"Mandie when should we start getting ready for the ball." Celia asked but Mandie was so deep in thought she didn't hear her. "Mandie... Mandie." Celia said trying to get her attention.

"What?" Mandie said surprised as she was pulled out of thought.

"When should we start getting ready for the ball?"

"Ummm I don't know. Maybe around three? I think I'll take a rest after lunch though."

"Do you girls really need that much time to get ready?" Jonathan said from across the table.

"Yes we do Jonathan. Girls care about how they look."

"Jonathan cares about how he looks. Every morning at college Jonathan would comb his curls for at least 10 minutes until they looked "just perfect"." Joe said smirking.

"Hey now I had a lady to impress." Jonathan said, grinning down at Alice.

Soon after they had finished eating all the adults had arrived home and Mandie went up to her room to rest for a couple hours. She woke to Celia rushing into the room.

"Mandie it's after three o'clock you must get up." She said. Mandie stretched and sat up. Sallie walked into the room and said. "Mandie you're finally awake. The girls are all getting ready."

Mandie got out of bed and told Sallie and Celia she was taking a bath. She went into the bathroom, shut the door and turned on the bath tap. The water was so warm Mandie didn't want to leave it. She wiped herself off with a towel and slid into a simple dress she could wear while doing her hair. In her room Celia was helping Sallie twist her hair into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck. Celia's auburn hair was already stacked upon her head.

"There." Celia said as she put the last pin in Sallie's hair.

"Oh Celia, thank you so much!" Sallie said as she looked in the mirror.

"Sallie your hair is beautiful!" Mandie said as she laid her blue and gold dress out on the bed.

"Mandie do you want me to help with your hair?" Celia asked.

"I think I'll just leave it down, I hardly ever do."

"Well then, I'll go put on my dress."

The girls talked about how excited they were for the coming evening and Celia said that she was going to go to the other girls room across the hall to see how they were doing. Sallie volunteered to go with her. Mandie decided to stay in there room. The two girls left and Mandie went to sit by the window. She was thinking about the mysterious card Polly had, the note she had found in the bureau, and the two people in the hall, when Mandie looked out in the side yard and saw two people tight in embrace. Mandie took a closer look and saw that it was Polly and a man, maybe Joe? Mandie's heart pounded. No that wasn't Joe, it was Tommy. The the two let go of eachother.

Mandie went and sat on her bed. She began to laugh at herself. The suspicious card must have been from Tommy and the man Polly was with in the hall must have been Tommy. Mandie suddenly couldn't believe that she had thought Joe and Polly were in a secret relationship. She would have to tell Joe that she loved him whether or not he loved her in return. But she still had to figure out what the note from Joe to Celia in the bureau meant.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed! Sorry that this chapter was very slow-paced hopefully the next couple chapters move faster. Please let me know your opinions on what I wrote about before the chapter. I'll try to finish editing the next couple chapters soon:)

~MandieFan


	13. The Ball

Celia and Sallie burst into the bedroom.

"Mandie we must go downstairs it's almost seven." Celia said. Mandie was sitting on the bed lost in thought. She started to the door but turned around.

"Oh I almost forgot…" Mandie said going to the bureau and grabbed the handkerchief all wrapped up, that she had made for Joe.

"Oh I forgot about our gifts Mandie." Celia said grabbing her gift for Robert.

The girls walked down the stairs and found Mary Lou, Alice, and Polly all talking excitedly as they waited for the other girls.

"Well should we go find the boys now?" Mary Lou suggested when the girls met each other.

"You girls go ahead I want to speak with Mandie for a moment." Polly said looking at Mandie. The other girls shrugged and left.

"Mandie." Polly said when the other girls had left. "You know we haven't- well you know, not always gotten on so well mostly because of me flirting around with Joe. But I wanted to tell you I'm engaged to Tommy and I want to be friends and get along with you."

Mandie was surprised by these words Polly had said. "Of course Polly, I'll be your friend and congratulations on your engagement." Mandie said smiling warmly and went forward to give Polly a hug. Maybe Polly wasn't as bad as she had always seemed.

"Now let's go and find everyone shall we?" Polly said as they broke apart there hug. "And did I mention you look beautiful in that dress? Joe will certainly be impressed." Mandie blushed as they went into the hall outside the sitting room. Everyone was there. Jonathan elbowed Joe as Mandie came into sight Joe's eyes lit up when he saw her. Jonathan nudged him and winked at him, Joe elbowed him hard in the ribs in return.

"Why aren't y'all in the parlour?" Mandie asked.

"Aunt Lou hasn't finished setting out the food yet." Jonathan sighed.

"Yus she has." Liza walked into the hall. "Go on in before the other guests arrive."

Jonathan barged through the door and walked over to the food and they all began to eat. Soon more guests arrived and the adults all came in. Mandie was looking around the room when music began to play. The young people had all stayed in a group.

"Before everyone goes off to dance can I tell y'all something." Polly said to them. Polly looked up at Tommy he nodded.

"This afternoon Tommy proposed to me and I accepted." Everyone gasped except for Mandie and they all went to congratulate the couple.

After Polly's announcement the music came on and Robert asked Celia to dance and slowly all the other couples made their way to the dance floor. It was just Mandie and Joe left now. Mandie shuffled her feet around. She had butterflies in her stomach and was feeling a bit nervous and awkward.

"Mandie you promised to dance with me…. So may I have this dance?" Joe said, outstretching his hand.

Mandie looked up at him this was the first time she'd really looked at him this evening. He was wearing a brown suit and it was evident that he had tried to tame his unruly brown hair and had not succeeded, it was as unruly as ever.

"Alright." Mandie said taking a deep breath and taking Joe's hand. They went out onto the dance floor and began to waltz slowly. Mandie stumbled a couple of times.

"Sorry Joe I haven't been to many dances. You're really good at dancing."

"That's alright Mandie." He said smiling down at her. "My mother taught me to dance when I was quite young and I've had a bit of practice."

They danced in silence for a little while longer, Mandie's eyes were traveling around the room to the guests, her mother and Uncle John, her friends, and the food, when she turned back to Joe, Mandie realized he had been staring at her the whole time. Mandie suddenly felt really bashful and began to stumble. Mandie suddenly stumbled over her long skirt and was bracing herself for the fall when Joe caught her in his arms.

"Thank you for dancing with me Mandie." Joe said giving a clumsy little bow. Mandie laughed and curtsied.

All the young people met at the refreshment table. Everyone had a glass of water. Mandie and Joe spotted something. "Chocolate cake!" They both exclaimed laughing at each other. Mandie was feeling more and more comfortable around Joe, she realized she just had to be herself. The young people all had chocolate cake and then Jonathan whispered something in Alice's ear she nodded at him.

"Mandie would you like to dance with me?" Jonathan asked smiling.

"Sure." Mandie responded shrugging her shoulders. Jonathan took her out onto the dance floor. They danced for a little while in silence.

"You know Mandie you've always been like a sister that I never had." Jonathan told her.

"I've always thought of you to be like a brother."

"I always hoped my dad and your grandmother would someday marry and then we'd be cousins or something." He said and Mandie nodded.

"Are you excited to be married?"

"More excited than you can imagine. But I want my 'sister' to be happy too." He said grinning down at her.

"Uhhhh, Jonathan I don't need you to tell me to marry Joe too. I already have Celia for that." Mandie said sighing.

"You know I used to be really jealous of you and Joe's relationship. He loved you so much and it's always been obvious you loved him in return."

"Jonathan Guyer jealous of Joe?" Mandie said smirking. "But I must tell you that's how it used to be. Everyone changes we're all growing up."

"Have I changed?"

"Not really…"

"See we all changed on the outside but Joe really is the same person he's always been. He's just matured a bit… Mostly just on the outside."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Well you haven't seen Joe all year. You just have to spend time with him. Get to know him again."

Mandie thought for a moment.

"I never thought I'd thank Jonathan Guyer for advice, but thank you." Mandie said smiling. The music ended. They walked back to the group of young people. Mandie gave Jonathan a quick hug and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for your encouraging words, I'm so grateful for you."

"Joe really does love you. I started to get sick of him talking about you whenever you sent letters to him at college." He whispered back and winked. Mandie smiled. Mandie felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Joe.

"Could I have this dance Mandie?" He asked.

Mandie nodded as he took her hand and led he out onto the dance floor.

SO sorry about how long it took me to update, life has been crazy busy! The final chapter is coming asap. I'll address all your comments at the beginning of the next chapter!

~MandieFan


End file.
